


I Sew My Eyes Shut Just To Sleep

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause tries to help Morgana, haunted by her nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sew My Eyes Shut Just To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Motionless In White's song "Black Damask (The Fog)"

"Sleep, and dream of this  
Death angel's kiss..."  
\- Metallica (Cyanide)

Morgana shook, sweat covering her chest and clinging her hair to it, her heart racing, her throat producing a shriek, her skin even paler than usually. Morgause rose, hugging Morgana, her fingertips smoothening Morgana's cadaverous skin. "Hush, my darling. Shh... shh... it's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe. You're safe. I'll protect you." Morgana shook with fear, trembling in Morgause's embrace; Morgause hugging and caressing Morgana's shoulders, touching the paleness she adored.  
"Shh... I will protect you now and forever." "Hide my face from the light," begged Morgana, her voice trembling. Morgause's armful was a secure space. Morgana lain onto Morgause's chest, nestling there. Miss Cadaverous rested, her heart slowly calming down. Morgause kissed her raven hair. "Don't worry, darling. We will find a way how to get you rid off that bad dreams."

"You won't sleep alone tonight..."  
\- Helloween (A Tale That Wasn't Right)

**Author's Note:**

> It may develop into a longer story, but for now just tries to describe Morgana's anxiety and fear only Morgause can distract.


End file.
